


I've been working all day (Come and take the stress away)

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Baby boy Takuya, Desk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Studio Sex, and dom shin??, i just really love soft takuya??, idk why lmao i used to think takuya topped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Shin thinks Takuya has been working for too long





	I've been working all day (Come and take the stress away)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'I don't disappoint' by Jay Park

Shin peered through the small glass pane in the door of the studio. He had brought Takuya lunch five hours ago, made him take a break and relax a little before he got back to writing music, but half of his lunch was left uneaten. Shin frowned. He'd enlisted Yongseok's help to cook him a nice lunch, he could have at least eaten it all.

Shin pushed open the door slowly and walked in. "Takuya, why haven't you eaten?" He asked, but got no response. He asked again but was yet again greeted with silence. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Takuya, pulling his headphones off. The younger man whirled around, looking up at Shin and reflexively trying to grab them back. Shin rolled his eyes and held them out of Takuya's reach, high above his head. "Takuya, why didn't you eat?" He asked, voice firmer than before. 

Takuya sighed, looking down and away from Shin. He couldn't bring himself to look into his leader's eyes, knowing he was in for the scolding of a lifetime. "I wanted to get my work done before I finished the rest of the food."

Shin sighed softly and placed two fingers under Takuya's chin, tilting his head up so he was looking at him. "I went to a lot of effort making all that for you. I didn't think that you'd disobey me after I told you to eat and look after yourself whilst you worked."

"I'm sorry. I'll eat the rest now." Takuya said, trying to roll his chair towards the small table where he had left the box of food.

"No, Takuya. You're cleaning the studio up, then I'm taking you home." Shin said, foot firmly pressed on one of the chair's wheels.

"But Shin, I have to keep working! I'm nearly done, I can't go now!"

Shin tilted his head, expression steeling into a less sweet one. "I must be mistaken. Did you just disagree with me?"

Takuya hung his head again, pulling his hands up to his chest. He didn't try and respond, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Takuya, I asked you a question."

Takuya nodded slowly.

"You're testing my patience. Tell me, yes or no?" Shin said, voice growing terser, although he knew that Takuya was just pushing his buttons. He knew that behind the hands shyly hiding his face would be a spark of eagerness and that hidden under his large sweater would be a rush of blood southwards.

"Yes." Takuya said quietly, an embarrassed blush quickly forming on his cheeks.

"And what do I say about disagreeing with me, hm?"

"You know best, and I should listen to what you say because you're trying to look after me," Takuya mumbled back, but his words were as clear as day to Shin as if he was reading them off of a script.

"Well if you know that, why do you keep saying no to me?"

"Because I have to get this done!" Takuya whined.

Shin let out a short, barked laugh and looked down at Takuya, eyes dark "You know the rules baby boy. You don't say no to me when I'm trying to help. You've been bad, haven't you?" He said before lifting a foot up and resting it on the chair Takuya was sat on, leaning forward so his crotch was nearly level with Takuya's mouth "You know what to do, baby."

Takuya nodded and, with shaking hands, unzipped Shin's trousers and then pushed Shin's boxers down, letting his cock hang in front of his face. With Shin's prompt of "Go on," Takuya started pressing kisses down the length of the shaft and over the head. Although he knew that this was a punishment, he couldn't be more happy to do this. Maybe he should disagree with Shin more often if this was what he had to do as a result. Shin's low groans above him were enough of a reward.

"Go on baby, mouth open. No more teasing." Shin ordered, thumb swiping across Takuya's lips before pulling his jaw down and open. "Such a pretty, pretty mouth. If I had my way, I'd have you with it open permanently, just waiting for me to fill it." Takuya didn't think that sounded too bad, actually. 

Takuya moved his head forwards, lip securing themselves around the shaft as he moved his head further and further down Shin's cock, until the head was nearly down his throat. He paused for a second, feeling the blood thrumming through it, before he began bobbing his head up and down, tongue teasing along the prominent vein and then lightly flicking over the head. Shin reached forward and gripped his hands into Takuya's hair, needing something to hold onto. The studio was soundproof, and Shin was incredibly glad of that. He hated having to be quiet, much preferring just allowing the pleasure to overtake him and go with his instincts. It was hard not to with Takuya, his soft lips were so perfect around his cock that it took all his restraint to grab the back of his head and fuck his throat wildly.

Takuya's hand moved up to the top of his head, grabbing his hyung's hand and yanking on it, getting Shin to tighten his grip on his hair. This resulted in Shin yanking on his hair harshly, making Takuya moan around the older man's cock. "Don't get needy. This isn't for you. Right now, I couldn't care less about you. I'm taking what I want from you, understand?"

Takuya whimpered and began moving his head faster, wanting to please Shin as well as he could. He relaxed his throat and let Shin start to move and fuck his throat, then going still as Shin pushed his head back against the desk chair, cock now fully in his mouth and throat with every thrust. His lips and throat stretched, and the stretch burn a little, but Takuya didn't care about that. All he cared about right now was pleasing Shin, so that if he did well enough, he might get a reward later, when they were back in the dorms.

Shin's grip tightened on Takuya's hair, the friction against his cock feeling amazing. He was close to orgasm, he could tell that, but he tried to draw it out for as long as possible, knowing that the longer he could last, the more uncomfortable Takuya would be on the way home, and the more he would beg for it when he got back. He could feel the pressure in his stomach start to build, and yanked Takuya's hair as he came, groaning loudly as his cum spurted down the younger's throat. He slowly pulled out and wiped his cock on Takuya's lips, before starting to get dressed again. Takuya whined and pulled his sweatshirt up over his stomach, trying to unzip his now uncomfortably tight jeans. He pushed his jeans down and was starting to palm himself when Shin grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Takuya, no. You know how I don't like you touching yourself unless I've said you can." Shin said, voice level "Now, do what I asked you and get the studio tidy before I take you home."

Takuya opened his mouth to retort, but just whined softly and stood up, struggling to zip his jeans up again and starting to tidy up the messy studio. Shin sat down in the chair and watched, obviously eye-fucking Takuya from across the room. Every time Takuya bent over, or reached up so his sweatshirt lifted up, Shin's eyes were roaming over the exposed skin. Takuya knew he was watching. He could always tell when Shin's eyes were boring into him.

When Takuya had finished, he stood in front of Shin, proudly. "Can we go now? I cleared everything up."

Shin stood up, and looked Takuya up and down. Takuya was a few centimetres taller than him, but the height difference was barely noticeable when Takuya was feeling like this, almost making himself shrink. Shin ran a hand through Takuya's hair slowly "Not right now. I think I'd like to stay here a little longer." he replied, making Takuya whine.

"Please, Shin! I don't like being teased like this." Takuya said, tugging at the hem of his jumper needily.

Shin softened and smiled at the younger boy "Alright, I'll take you home. But when we get home, you're stripping and waiting for me on the bed, understand?"

Takuya nodded "Yes Shin. I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
